


Heir

by nekluvshp



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp
Summary: Twenty years ago the ruler of the vampires was murdered, along with his wife; their young heir, disappeared. Is it possible they finally found him?





	Heir

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story that I started quite some time ago. This is the only finished chapter so far, but I have most of the story in mind. I just wanted to get some feedback and see if there was any interest in this.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little boy who can’t find his way home?”

Naruto froze in his tracks at the sound of the ominous voice.

“More like a street urchin without one.” A second male said.

The blonde boy turned toward the voices. In the dim light from the nearest streetlamp, he could make out three bodies surrounding him. “L-leave me alone.” He mumbled. “I’m not bothering anyone.”

The owner of the first voice said, “Didn’t say you were.” The trio closed in and Naruto felt his heart hammer in his chest.

“What do you want?” He asked, constantly turning his head so he could see all three of them. The same person as before, obviously the leader of the small group, grinned at him. His teeth gleamed unnaturally white.

The third man, who had yet to speak, grabbed Naruto by the chin and forced him to make eye contact. He gave the boy the same glittering smirk and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted before he could.

“I’ll scream!” Naruto exclaimed, not waiting for a threat to be made. His statement just made them chuckle.

“As if anyone cares what happens to a piece of trash in this neighborhood.” The man holding the blonde’s chin released him.

Naruto knew they were right. He didn’t like being in the slums, but he got fewer dirty looks from passersby there than anywhere else in the city. “Please, don’t hurt me.” He begged. Exhausted and starving, he didn’t think he had the energy to even run from the gang, let alone try to defend himself. “I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t hurt me.”

“What we want is to feed.” The leader said with a leer. “And it won’t hurt… much.”

Naruto swore he saw the man’s eyes flash red. He took a step back and prepared to run, but the other two grabbed ahold of him. One pinned his left arm around behind his back and the last, the one who had touched him before, took a bruising hold of his neck. He had no idea what they meant by feed, but it couldn’t be anything good and he feared it might be sexual. It was a miracle he’d gone so long on the streets without being molested, raped, or turned out. Had his luck finally left him?

The man observing the scene reached out and took a hold of Naruto’s free wrist, his eyes fluttering shut at the touch. He raised the hand to his mouth and sniffed it, opening his eyes as he did so. The blonde saw they were, in fact, red.

Beneath the man’s fingers encircling his wrist, Naruto could feel his pulse throbbing harshly as his heart rate sped up. The man pushed up his sleeve with his other hand and caressed the young, supple flesh it revealed.

Finally, Naruto started to struggle against his captors. Every hand on him tightened. None more so than the one on his wrist and he cried out in pain.

“You’re just making this worse on yourself, kid.” The one holding his throat spoke in his ear making him shudder in disgust.

Naruto watched as the man holding his wrist lifted his arm higher until the inside of his elbow was level with his lips. He turned it toward himself and the boy saw fangs a moment before they pierced the skin of his arm.

He screamed, causing one of the men holding him to clamp a hand over his mouth. They knew it was unlikely anyone would respond, but they weren’t taking the chance. The blonde could feel the warmth of his blood spill onto his arm before being sucked into the mouth fastened tightly around the wound.

In the space of two heart beats, the man suddenly released him and howled in pain. A moment later, he exploded into dust. The others’ hold on him slackened in shock and Naruto bolted down the dark street.

Naruto ran and ran until he couldn’t run anymore. When he finally stopped, he collapsed on a patch of dead grass in someone’s front yard. It took a few minutes for him to calm down from both the fear and exertion. What the hell had just happened?

After several minutes, Naruto stood up on shaking legs. He wiped a few tears from his face and took in his surroundings. He wasn’t in the slums anymore, but it wasn’t quite a nice part of town either.

In the dark, he didn’t recognize the area. The street sign at the nearest corner read Maple Drive and something clicked in his memory. He turned the other way and saw a small, familiar house on the other side of the road, nearly at the next corner.

Slowly, Naruto made his way down the street, turning his head this way and that, jumping at every shadow he saw and sound he heard. The short walk seemed to take a life time.

When he finally reached the driveway, one of his knees buckled, causing him to fall against the trunk of the car parked there. Luckily, it didn’t have an alarm or it wasn’t set, at least. It was another minute or two before he continued up to the front door.

Upon reaching the small porch, Naruto’s shaking increased. “Please, still live here. Please, still live here. Please, still live here.” He chanted under his breath as he rang the doorbell. Nothing happened. He tried it again, but clearly it didn’t work.

With a loose fist, the blonde knocked on the door as hard as he could, praying the occupants of the house heard it. It remained silent, so he tried again, using every ounce of energy he could muster. He collapsed to his knees and leaned against the wooden surface with tears streaming down his face when he finally heard movement inside. “Please, please, please, please…” He whispered.

A light above him came on a moment before the door opened and the exhausted boy fell forward onto a carpeted floor. Above him, he heard two familiar voices, one more so than the other. “Iruka…” He mumbled barely above a whisper.

“Naruto?!” Came a shocked and confused cry.

Suddenly, Naruto felt himself being lifted. He was half carried, half dragged into a bright kitchen and placed in a chair. A few moments later, a glass of water was placed to his lips and he was encouraged to drink. “Thanks.” He whispered in a hoarse voice.

After wiping his eyes, the boy found what little strength he had left and opened them. He looked up at the two men watching him and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Their expressions weren’t much different.

Iruka Umino had been his one of his teachers when he was still in foster care. He’d even tried to become a foster parent to take Naruto in, but child services denied his application, claiming it was for “a number of reason”. But they knew it was really because of his live-in boyfriend, Kakashi Hatake. Like _that_ bothered Naruto any. When that had failed, Iruka tried to adopt him instead, but that couldn’t be done either. The adoption agency said it was because they didn’t think Iruka had enough income to take care of a teenager and, unfortunately, Kakashi’s finances didn’t count.

In front of him were the same two men Naruto had known a few years back, before he’d gotten sick and tired of abusive foster parents and took to the streets. Iruka had only been twenty-three when they met and the other was only five years his senior. But they looked so much older, not that he could see Kakashi’s face under the mysterious mask he wore.

“Why is he looking at us like that?” Kakashi asked the brunette man when Naruto didn’t speak.

Iruka took a seat. “Naruto, are you alright?” He asked, concern etched across his face.

Naruto turned his head toward him. “What… what happened to you guys? I mean, I know I haven’t seen you in a couple years, but… damn, you got old.”

Kakashi and Iruka exchanged worried glances. “Na… Naruto, we haven’t seen you in almost a decade. And you… you haven’t aged a day.”

“What?!” The blonde boy screeched. “That’s impossible.”

“Do you remember what year it was when you were my student?” Iruka asked as he stood from his chair and walked toward the fridge on the other side of the room.

“Like… ’08 or ’09, I think.”

Iruka pulled something off the refrigerator door before turning back around. He went back to his chair and handed Naruto a magnetic calendar showing that it was August of 2019.

“How? How has it been that long? It doesn’t feel like it.” Naruto babbled as tears formed in his eyes.

“I don’t know, Naruto. Have you gotten hurt at all?” The brunette asked in concern.

Shaking his head, Naruto wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and froze, suddenly remembering why he’d gone there to begin with. He yanked his sleeve up and looked at the bite mark, but it was gone. A smudge of dried blood was the only indicator that he’d even been injured.

“I was attacked.” The boy muttered as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. “And I-I think… I think I killed someone.” He explained the events that had taken place about an hour beforehand as best as he could. Some of it didn’t make much sense to him, especially the part where a man had disintegrated in front of him.

Iruka couldn’t have looked more worried if he tried. “We should take you to the hospital.” He stated, jumping up from his seat as if it had shocked him.

“No! No, I just want to sleep somewhere safe.” The blonde murmured. The fact that he appeared to be uninjured was the only reason Iruka sat back down.

“When was the last time you ate?” Iruka asked, sliding his chair closer to the boy to lay a comforting hand on his arm.

Naruto shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Ok then, you can sleep on the couch, _after_ you’ve showered and eaten. Do you think you can handle that right now?”

Blonde hair bounced as Naruto nodded vigorously and smiled through his tears. He knew it had been a few days since he’d last eaten, but it had been weeks since he had a proper shower. Just the thought of it had him feeling better.

“Good.” Iruka stood and helped Naruto up from his seat. He stumbled a bit, so Kakashi grabbed his other arm help to steady him. “Kakashi will find you something to wear and I’ll make you something to eat while you jump in the shower. Want anything in particular?”

“Not really. Everything you cook is good.”

Iruka smiled as he helped him down the hall to the bathroom. “I’ll surprise you then.” He flicked on the bathroom light for Naruto. “Use whatever you need, as much as you need. If you want to brush your teeth, there are some unopened toothbrushes in the medicine cabinet.”

“Thank you, so much, Iruka.” Naruto blubbered.

“Anytime, Naruto.” He patted the boy on the shoulder before shutting the door and heading back to the kitchen. “You’ve been quiet.” The gray haired man didn’t respond. “Hey, Kakashi, stop thinking so hard, smoke’ll start coming out your ears.”

“Hmm… sorry.”

Iruka filled a pot of water and set it on the stove. He turned back to face his boyfriend while that heated up. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just Naruto’s situation and what he told us. You don’t think he’s on drugs do you? That was a pretty wild story.” Kakashi was still staring off into space as he spoke, obviously still putting something together in his head.

The brunette man laughed. “Naruto, on drugs? No, never. He’s not that stupid. I’ll admit it was weird, but… I don’t know.” He turned serious. “I’m wondering how he doesn’t look any older than the last day we saw him.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Maybe he was younger than we thought he was. He didn’t even know his own age or when his birthday was, remember? They just took a guess. We know he’s malnourished, so he probably couldn’t really grow. He’ll be that small forever.” It was a good theory, but Iruka was still irked by it. The masked man gave his shorter boyfriend a peck on the lips through the cloth over his face. “Your water’s gonna boil over.”

“Damn it!” Iruka spun back to the stove to turn the heat down. “You’re distracting me. Go find something for Naruto to wear to bed.” He looked up as he finished speaking, but the other man was already gone.

It was nearly half an hour before Naruto finally emerged from the bathroom dressed in a plain black t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. He was warm, clean, and didn’t smell like trash anymore. If only he could stay that way…

Following the delicious smell of food, Naruto made his way back to the kitchen. He found Iruka and Kakashi sitting at the table, chatting, with a large bowl of his favorite dish waiting for him: Ramen.

“We were starting to think you’d drown.” Kakashi said with smiling eyes.

Before sitting down to eat, Naruto walked around the table and threw himself on Iruka. He would’ve done it earlier, but he knew he was gross and didn’t think the man would appreciate being touched at the time.

After a nice, long hug, Naruto finally sat down to eat. He took one small bite and groaned. “You’re the best cook ever, Iruka.” He praised when he’d swallowed. The bowl was empty three minutes later.

“Full?” The brown-haired man asked. Naruto gave him a ‘did you really just ask that?’ look. “Didn’t think so.” He picked up the bowl and took it to the stove to refill it.

Ten minutes passed before Naruto decided he was done eating. Luckily, Iruka had made a lot in anticipation of the bottomless pit known as Naruto’s stomach. There was even some left over still.

“Alright. You’re clean; you’re full, ready for bed?”

In response, Naruto yawned.

The two men escorted Naruto to the living room. Kakashi parted ways there and went to the bedroom, while Iruka took him to the couch. The blonde boy lay down and allowed Iruka to tuck him in. It wasn’t often someone took care of him and actually _wanted_ to do it.

“Hey, Iruka, what time is it?” Naruto asked before the man could leave.

Iruka walked over to the kitchen doorway to look at the clock on the stove. “It’s about three-thirty.” He replied. “Why?”

“I’m sorry for waking you guys up.”

The man found his way back to the couch and knelt next to it. He smiled and took his hand. “I will always have time for you, Naruto.” It was spoken quietly, but it was also fierce and reassuring.

Iruka kissed the boy’s forehead before standing. He went back to the kitchen to turn off the light. “Good night, Naruto.”

“Night, Iruka.” The light went off and Iruka went to bed.

~!~

Outside, a dark pair of eyes watched and waited. When the last light in the house finally went dark, he put his vehicle in drive and nearly peeled out as he hit the gas and took off down the street.

Double doors slammed opened with a loud bang. “I found him. I fucking found him. I told you I would and I did.” A pale, young man with black, spiky hair crowed as he entered the room.

Sitting in a deep red, wingback chair, the person being addressed look up from the book he was reading. He bore a striking resemblance to the man that had just barged in; only his hair was much longer, pulled back into a low pony tail and didn’t have that blue sheen to it. They shared the same midnight eyes though.

“Sasuke,” The man started, “The last time you said you found him, it turned out to be a woman.”

“Damn it, Itachi!” The man called Sasuke slammed his fist down on the side table next to the other man, cracking it. “I really found him this time. Blonde hair, blue eyes, right scent, right age and—”

“So was she.” Itachi interrupted.

“Let me fucking finish.” Sasuke took a deep breath and smirked dangerously. He leaned forward across the damaged table and said, “He has _the marks._”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on facebook for updates here: https://www.facebook.com/natasha.kochis.3


End file.
